


Stuck With An Experimental Error

by Zirconium40



Series: A Snarry Smutcation [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions mishap, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: "You went through all this trouble to bribe a semen sample from me, then brew and test this new potion using said semen, only for you to run into some experimental errors and get yourself trapped, fulfilling one hentai trope in your quest to accommodate another. I think we should make the most out of it Beautiful, don't you?"





	Stuck With An Experimental Error

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fellow Canadians, Happy Victoria Day! To all my readers, here have some Smut!

Harry sprinted down the dungeon corridor, magic roiling in waves around him, burning with fury. The House Magic had warned him of a problem in the first dungeon level half a second after a burst of panic was pushed through their bond. A soul bond wasn't as easily communicated through as most people assumed, at least not for several years. Harry and Severus may have been married for nearly twelve years, but they were a month shy of the two year anniversary of their Soul bonding ceremony. Generally, both people in the bond had to have excellent occlumency/legilimency skills to be able to use the bond for communication during the first three years after the ceremony, the time it took for the connection to fully stabalize; even then, sending a burst of information over the connection required great focus and effort, or great desperation. 

Gifted to the dark wizard for his 42nd birthday, the first dungeon level had been transformed into an elaborate and extensive potions laboratory that had earned the green-eyed man an immediate and very enthusiastic blow job on presentation. Since some potions and ingredients are very magically sensitive the whole level had been warded so that even House Magic could only apparate you to certain locations in it. This is why the technomancer was running from the closest apparition point to where his senses and the magic of his Lordship told him his endangered husband was. 

Approaching a door, noting that it lead to one of Severus' experimental potions testing rooms, Harry didn't even slow down, his magic pushing ahead to send the obstruction into an explosion of splinters. Sliding into the room, Harry quickly analyzed the situation. An enormous glob of pink goo was rapidly spreading out, strands had shot out and attached to the roof, floor and walls, anchoring the mass as it grew. Harry was furious when he noticed pieces of fabric sticking out of the mess, as well as a suspicious lump that seemed to be moving in a way different than the growth in the rest of the substance. Raising his wand, emerald eyes burning like spell fire, the grey wizard thought only of ensuring his husbands safety and ability to breath. Two steps forward, magic coiling to strike, and the gelatinous mass pulsed and retracted suddenly before he could do anything. 

A gasping breath sounded as the amorphous sludge pulled away to first reveal the flushed face of a sputtering potioneer. The substance stopped it's retreat when most of the older man's shoulders, chest, and arms were uncovered. Stubborn strands still clung to the now furiously scowling wizard's torso, and his hands and elbows were still fully engulfed by the pink monstrosity. Bolting forward, Harry went to his husbands wriggling form, absently noticing that the oozing mass had retreated back again until it was a flat membrane in line with the trapped man in its grasp. It was still extending towards the far walls on each side, but no longer pushing forward, and it appeared to be rapidly slowing down. 

Cupping the dark wizards face in one hand, wand still aloft and ready in the other, the younger man quickly determined His Love's condition. It was with a sigh of relief that Harry partially relaxed, magic settling to swirl in his core like a disgruntled cat, ready to pounce on the next threat. The substance had now ceased it's movement completely, a near solid mass extending from floor to ceiling and left wall to right wall. Around the edges were the strands, looking almost like the anchoring filaments for a spider web, and oddly enough they seemed to be turning into the same grey colour as the stone walls. 

"Severus, sweetheart! What in Merlin's name happened?! Are you alright? Does anything hurt?!" Feeling relatively certain that the immediate threat had passed, Harry switched his focus to damage assessment and information on how to safely extract his precious person from the situation. 

"I'm alright, stop panicking you ridiculous dunderhead! I don't feel any injuries, but I think my wand is stuck inside this thing. I was holding it when I was engulfed but I lost my grip. My wandless magic isn't anywhere as polished as yours and I used it for the bubblehead charm to ensure I could at least have air." Grumbled out the dour man in irritation. 

"That is excellent, but it still doesn't address the question on what happened. Also, I think this thing is turning into stone. On a scale of 'Troll In the Dungeon' to 'Fred and George Have Been Quiet For Too Long', how concerned should I be about that?" Eyeing up the grey creeping towards them suspiciously, the technomancer readied himself for action if his husband seemed even a little uncertain about the effect. 

"Oh? How curious. Maybe I added a half ounce too much of the chameleon root, or possibly I could add a counter clockwise turn after every second stir to reduce potency? Hmmm, and the actual shape didn't turn out as intended. Maybe the specimen I applied the potion to needs to be of a shape more symbolic to the purpose than just made of the material desired? But the control mechanism... Harry, how did you get it to release my face and stop moving forward?" Staring intently, a scholars curiosity burning in his eyes, Severus waited for his answer. 

"Don't think answering means I will let you side step my questions Handsome, but I didn't actually do anything. It retreated as I approached to free you, and I really need to know if I have to get you out before the stone spreads to us. I don't want you turning into rock." Harry remarked, a hint of urgency entering his tone at the last sentence. 

"So it did respond to your intent, that's good. At least that worked as it should, though obviously the connection was still a little too weak for full control. And don't be so melodramatic, though I know it's a rather unfortunate gryffindor trait, one of the many. It is the substance itself that is turning stone and it should have no effect on me other than trapping me in rock instead of silicone. That might actually work out better for us as you can easily break me out of stone rather than risk using magic on an experimental substance that might react to being spelled." The dark wizard rolled his eyes at the younger man's unnecessary "hysterics". 

Sighing out through his nose to control his temper, Harry verbally prodded his husband for answers. "Severus, no more dodging the question. You are obviously not going anywhere yet so you can't avoid answering me. What happened?" 

A dark red flush spread across the tops of arched cheeks and dusted the tips of the older man's ears. "I obviously had an unexpected result when testing a new potion." The raised eyebrow and serious expression let the potioneer know he was required to elaborate. "I was designing a potion for us to use later on in our vacation. It was supposed to be a surprise." 

"Trust me Sweetheart, it was a surprise. What was it supposed to do?" Harry had to ask Severus to speak up twice as he mumbled his answer while looking down at the floor. 

Head springing up in a rage, scowl set in a beet red face, the potion master bellowed at his husband, "Bloody Hell! You deaf moron! It was supposed to turn the silicone I poured it on into an intent controlled mass of tentacles! You bring those filthy cartoons back with you on your trips to Japan to make me watch them with you! I thought you'd appreciate the effort!" Panting at the end of his tirade, Severus waited for a reaction from the younger man standing in front of him. However, the potioneer's patience snapped when he had stared for a full 30 seconds at his blank-faced and unreactive bonded. "Well?! Say something you fool!"

One second the dark wizard was glaring fiercely at the technomancer and the next his mouth was being enthusiastically assaulted by the formerly frozen figure. "You. Bloody. Amazing. Gorgeous. Man! You're so. Brilliant. Sweetheart!" Each word was punctuated by a filthy kiss. When Harry finally pulled back from his arduous attack they were both flushed and panting heavily. 

The transformation of the pink silicone into grey rock had nearly reached them while they weren't paying attention, and the two men quickly refocused on the hardening bindings that trapped the potioneer. After a few moments the transition had become complete with no apparent effect on the older man. 

"Still good Gorgeous? Can you breath alright? How are your legs?" Harry rapidly fired questions of assessment. 

"I'm fine. I can feel and move my legs just fine. Besides my arms I think I'm only encased from just under my ribs to just above me hips so my breathing is fine as long as I don't try to inhale deeply from my stomache. I think my robe has allowed a little bit of wiggle room to form, so while it's not comfortable, it's not UNcomfortable either." Assured the dark wizard, curiously inspecting the stone closest to him. It looked like someone had liquified rock and then poured it over him where it instantly solidified. It was actually a rather interesting result and bore some serious investigation. A few tweaks and he may have a very marketable product that could seriously impact the construction industry and have applications in several others. 

Relieved that his husband, while trapped, was in no danger and perfectly unharmed, the green-eyed wizard relaxed fully for the first time since he had gotten the alarmed burst of emotions down their bond. "Excellent. Now, back to the important bit. You're creating a controllable tentacle monster for me to use on you because of my forcing you to watch hentai? Bloody hell Severus, how are you this hot and adorable? Merlin you're so cute I want to shag you silly right now Gorgeous." Harry ended his speech with another sloppy kiss, this one lasting much longer and filled with teeth and tongue. 

Grumbling and growling, the slytherin tried to defend against the besmirchment of his well earned character, impeded by being ruthlessly snogged breathless. "I am neither cute nor adorable! Now get me out of here so you can fuck me unconscious you heathen." 

"Merlin Love, you make the best plans. I'm going to make an opening to the other side a little ways down. I want to get a look at what's happening on the other side so I can cut you out without hurting you, maybe I can even get an idea of where your wand went. It will also let me check that it really is just a stone wall now and not your attempted tentacle porn monster underneath." One last quick peck on thin lips and Harry darted a few feet away, drawing up his wand and carefully cutting into the wall that had grown to bisect the room. After getting no reaction from the first few test slices, the grey wizard quickly and efficiently cut an opening into the wall and pushed the partitioned chunk of stone over. No reaction, no sign of structural instability, and no obersvable remnants of pink silicone had Harry confidently striding through his created entrance to explore the other side. 

A few moments later Severus startled at a sudden touch of hands on his rump, dulled through the thick protective robes he wore. Rolling his eyes at his husbands predictability, the confined potioneer let the groping of his hips, buttocks, and legs, thinly disguised as a search for injury, go unremarked upon. The hands retreated and then nothing happened for several moments. Just as the dark wizard was about to shout at his husband, wondering what was taking so long, the man in question strolled through the crude archway to stand in front of him again. 

"I found your wand. Your experiment must have spit it out after you dropped it because it was on the floor a few feet from your position completely untouched." Here the green-eyed wizard paused, tilting his head in a considering manner, sending a smoldering look at his husband. "I need your permission Handsome." 

Scoffing, Severus threw a look at the other man that was filled with doubt about the grey wizards supposed mental capacity. "I already told you to get me out you foolish man!" 

"No Sweetheart. I'm not asking for permission to get you out, I'm asking for permission to keep you in." The statement was remarkably nonchalant, thought it filled the potioneer with nothing but confusion.

"What are you talking about you.... oh. Oh! Hmmmm, I see. It is a rather Slytherin trait to take advantage of an unexpected opportunity, one, that I'm particularly fond of. I imagine if you encountered a situation that would profit the both of us that you would... jump on it.... to our mutual satisfaction." The potions master's tone had started off confused and angry before it transitioned into realization and then swiftly into an aroused drawl. 

A darkly pleased smiled stretched the younger man's expression into something both sinister and sultry. Flicking his wand sharply, the grey wizard brute forced his way passed magical protections in order to banish the clothes from his husbands trapped body. Harry earned a gasp of arousal from his husband as bare flesh came in direct contact with cold stone, pink nipples swiftly hardening into tight nubs. Loosening the belt of the white and black kimono the technomancer had donned that morning, Harry allowed the fabric to gape open slightly. It was enough to reveal the expanse of his chest and also provide less of an impediment when he decided it was time to pull his cock out from under the fabric. Another flick of his wrist had the wall spelled to allow sound to pass through without issue. One last spell sent a tingling cleaning spell through the older man's insides and then the grey wizard was ready to start. Sending another dark and flirty smirk at his flushed and lightly panting lover and then a quick affirmation of their safewords, the technomancer dissapeared to the other side of the wall. 

Severus started squirming and shifting, moving as if he was trying to free himself from his captivity. Jolting when he felt an 'unexpected' touch on his hip. "Hello? Who's there? Nevermind! I seem to have run afoul of this trapped wall, it even melted my clothes clear off! If you help free me you shall be rewarded." 

"Oh? I don't know, the view on the side seems to be quite a reward all on its own Beautiful." A voice drawled out from the other side of the wall. 

Flushing at the compliment the trapped man snarled out, "You fiend! Who are you to speak of me in that way?!"

"Ah, I would be Sir Harry of Gryffindor, former soldier and an accomplished thief, mercenary for hire! And this place that you stumbled into is my hideout. Might I have the name of the beauty who has graced me with his presence?" The introduction was given in a theatrical manner. Severus just knew an extravagent flourish and a mocking bow had also accompanied the statement. 

"I am Potions Master Severus of Slytherin, and I did not stumble anywhere! I came searching for you. I have a job I'd like to hire you for, I can pay you with my skills as a Potions Master." Embarassment flushed through the dark wizard. He'd seen the wanted posters and knew just how attractive the outlaw was, and that knowledge combined with his unclothed state was likely why he could feel his cock plumping up, in full view of the man he'd come to hire. 

"I'm pretty sure you stumbled right into this trap Gorgeous. Are your potion skills the only service you're willing to provide?" The question was accompanied by a firm stroke across the top of the potioneer's arse and down a soft cheek. 

Breath hitching at the touch, the trapped man hissed out, "I am not a whore! I will pay you with my potions skills for the job I'm hiring you for. However, I would not be opposed to a second arrangement being made based on our mutual pleasure." 

"Is that so? I don't suppose you'd be willing to hold off on job negotiations to start that second arrangement right now would you?!" Was purred darkly, a hard bulge under silk cloth was ground into the caged man's plush arse. 

"Oh Merlin! Yes, please! Right now, fuck my arse hard! Ah!" A sharp smack on a bouncing globe cut the older man's begging off with a cry. A series of open palmed strikes rained down, alternating between each redding cheek, causing moans and groans to spill out of the potioneer's throat. 

The spanking stopped suddenly and the abused flesh was grabbed by two hands and fondled and rolled, thumbs running up and down the soft crack. A yelp rang out when a tongue shoved it's way through the tight pucker that had been exposed. Vulgar slurping sounds could be heard as the furled ring was worked loose by the dextrous muscle piercing it. Pumping the appendage in and out, fucking the wet hole with his tongue, Harry rimmed the potioneer for several minutes, eating him out as the trapped man moaned and gasped. After the little hole had softened enough, the technomancer began to work his fingers in, wandlessly spelling them with lubricant. By the time the younger man had pulled his tongue out, he had three fingers working the flushed entrance loose. 

"Un! Fuck! Put your cock in me now you miscreant! Pound my slutty hole sloppy!" A hoarse voice cried from the other side of the wall. 

A high pitched whine from the grey wizard and a sudden palming of a hard cock through the silk of his robe was the initial response to that demand. The second response was to growl and start pistoning four fingers into the tight ring of muscle brutally hard and fast, while using his other hand to tug at swinging balls and then harshly stroke the shaft leaking precome onto the wall. "You're not a whore but your mouth sure belongs on one, and by Merlin this arse would make any high end escort weep in jealousy. So tight and greedy this arse is, so fat and juicy. I bet it will look so pretty when it's shaking from the force of my hips ramming into it, using my cock to split it open. Merlin Gorgeous, but I'm gonna tear it in two and you'll come so hard Beautiful, come wrapped around my dick, crying at how good it feels as I wreck your slutty hole." 

On the last word the technomancer tugged on heavy balls once more and then ripped his fingers free from the passage they'd been working open. The potioneer screamed as first his arse was harshly emptied, and then he continued to scream when it was completely filled without warning in one brutal thrust, a hard cock shoving balls deep into the warm channel. 

Harry braced his arms on the wall and looked straight down to watch his dick disappear between bouncing cheeks over and over again, the globes acting as predicted, rippling violently at each impact of the pumping hips. "So fucking gorgeous. Bloody, buggering, fuck! I should just keep you here, leave you stuck with your arse in the air, ready for me to shove my cock in whenever I want. You'd like that wouldn't you Darling? Like to be ready and waiting for me, your pretty little hole so fucking thirsty for my dick. Fill you full of my come, plug you up so you can feel my jizz slosh inside you, getting more and more full with each load of come I gift you with. You love the thought, you're trying so hard to shove back onto my cock aren't you Beautiful." 

"Ah! O-oh! Yesssss. Right there! Deeper, harder!" Barely able to choke out the words around his moans, the potioneer did all he could to encourage the pounding he was being given. Wiggling his hips and clenching down on the invader that seemed to be trying to hit the back of his throat with how hard and deep it was going.

"Yeah, that has you leaking everywhere, you're painting the poor wall white Sweetheart." With a cruel smirk, the grey wizard pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside the older man. Palming the exposed shaft, the technomancer gave the tiniest thrusts of his hips, his mushroom tip never fully popping through the ring of muscle and never actually popping out, constantly stimulating the dark wizards sensitive rim with his equally sensitive, spongy glans. Using his hand to steer, Harry traced his cock around the outside of the rim, up and down the crack, and then poking just inside the hole again with tiny thrusts. 

Severus was sure he was being driven mad with the pleasure; it was intense, but teasingly not enough to push him over into release. His poor hole kept spasming, trying to suck the cock back inside a tight passage that felt painfully empty and neglected. Crying out in desperation, the dark wizard widened his stance and arched his back as hard as he could in his confinement, presenting his arse, trying to entice the hard length into plundering its depths once more, doing his best to try and shove back and force the head fully inside. The wall trapping him didn't give him enough room to move, so the older man was forced to submit to his husbands whims. He had only one tool left to speed up the younger man's plan. 

"Harry! Please! Please! I need you in me, I feel so empty!" The potion master begged prettily. 

"Uhn, you're so gorgeous when you beg Sweetheart, but I don't know if I should give in. You might use the knowledge of my weakness for beautiful men who beg me to shove my cock in their arse to take advantage of me in our negotiations later." Mused the technomancer, bumping the head of his cock against the older man's taint, jolting his prostate from the outside. 

Time for the fiendfyre. "Fuck your roleplaying. You're going to stick your dick back up my arse and fuck it hard you mindless, slathering, niffler, or I'm going to break out of this wall, spell your cock off, and fuck myself with it in front of you! And when I'm done with it, I'm going to shove it down your throat so everyone can know how big a Merlin damned cock sucker you are!" 

The response was immediate, a rigid length brutally ploughing deep into the retired Professor's guts and pounding away without mercy. "Why is it so damned hot when you're being a vicious bastard! Bloody hell I'm fucked up and I don't care. One. Damned. Bit. Because it means I get you and your fucking gorgeous arse." 

Severus let out a wordless wail as he was fucked so hard, the stone around his arms and clinging to his back started to chip and crack. A tingle of a spell indicated that Harry had created a magical barrier between his skin and the fabricated rock so he wasn't scraped raw. This turned out to be an excellent example of foresight when chunks of rock broke off and a particularly hard thrust shoved the dark wizard forward through the hole in the wall trapping him. The older man yelped when his hard shaft was suddenly crushed against cold stone wall, and then groaned when a rough palm took hold of the phallus and rapidly jerked it off. 

Creamy, white seed splattered against the grey stone as the green-eyed man milked his older lovers cock until the clenching balls had been completely emptied. He then continued to stroke him as the dark wizard whined and wiggled in oversensitivity. Abandoning the softening length in his grip, Harry focused entirely on pummeling the tight warmth swallowing his dick. With the potioneer's shift forward, the generous fleshy globes of his arse were actually close enough that each thrust bounced the cheeks up so the top of the fleshy globes would lightly smack against the wall. Several minutes of rapid fire pounding was suddenly brought to an end with six sharp, punctuated thrusts. On the last deep thrust Harry ground his hips against the potion master and released his seed inside his husband's depths. 

Both men groaned when Harry pulled out, and the dark wizard only grunted at the customary smack to his arse the technomancer delivered just so he could watch a glob of his come squirt out the flushed, winking hole. Several minutes of soft petting and fondling of his arse, periodically interupted by the cheeks being stretched wide apart to expose the spasming pucker, let the older man know his husband was enjoying the view. One final smack, and the grey wizard departed. 

When the younger man appeared in front of him, Severus glared darkly and sniffed in a haughty manner, even though his face was still slightly flushed from pleasure and a glint of arousal was still simmering in his onyx eyes. "Are you quite satisfied husband, now that I've indulged your theatrics?" 

"Almost Sweetheart, almost." Harry smiled, green spell fire lighting in his eyes, hands glowing a harsh white. Severus' look of confusion quickly morphed into shock as the rock rippled around him. Beads of sweat appeared on a scrunched forhead as the grey wizard wandlessly enforced his will on the grey stone. Awe was quickly replaced with wrathful indignation as the potioneer noticed that he wasn't being freed, he was just being repositioned! Soon, the rock had fully retreated from the trapped man's upper torso and arms, but his hands were still encased by the seemingly liquid minerals. Severus was shifted around until he was bent at a 90° angle from his hips, and his arms were stretched straight out behind him, sunk into the rock up to his wrist. 

Panting from exertion, the grey wizard crouched down, tweaking nipples that had been thrust out due to the older man's position, and stealing sloppy kisses until the dark wizard harshly pinched his lip between sharp teeth. 

"What, do you think you're doing?!" The potioneer glowered darkly. 

Harry darted in and stole a quick peck, jerking back when the other man snapped his teeth, though he had blantantly left enough time for the younger man to pull himself out of the path of his bite. "Don't be cross Sweetheart. I have just one more part of the fantasy I want to play out. You went through all this trouble to bribe a semen sample from me, then brew and test this new potion using said semen, only for you to run into some experimental errors and get yourself trapped, fulfilling one hentai trope in your quest to accommodate another. I think we should make the most out of it Beautiful, don't you? Besides, you love it when I tie you up and fuck your face so hard your throat is raspy for days afterwards. This is basically the same thing, just with a "stuck in a hole in the wall" kink thrown in. Also I placed an object on the outside of both your feet. Kick the one on your left away from you and it will trigger the room to flash yellow, the left to flash red. These are your safewords, understood?" 

Severus had flushed at his husbands explanation, scowl on his face that was equivalent to a pout. "I understand, and you make an excellent argument. But this will serve as a bribe for the next sample I require from you." 

"Agreed Gorgeous! Though I would have given you the sample without bribery now that I know it's for the recreation of a stereotypical hentai video." Harry's already half hard length was shoved into the potions master's mouth before he could snarl out a response. The older man's eyes half lidded as the tip of the shaft hit the back of his throat, and then continued to slide down until a large nose was crushed into neatly trimmed curls. Long practiced in breathing while deep throating a dick, Harry knew his husband would have no issues if he just kept his shaft buried there for a while. 

A groan of pleasure was released when the potioneer started nursing on his treat, the vibrations of the sound drawing out a similar vocalization from the younger man. Swallowing around his mouthful, the potioneer just enjoyed the familiar taste and smell of his husbands cock, and the feel of it rapidly hardening as it sat in the wet heat of his throat.

Harry rolled his head back, closed his eyes, and sighed in bliss. After a full five minutes of warming his cock in his lovers oral cavity, Harry undid his belt and let his kimono hang completely open, and then tangled one hand in the long black locks at the back of His Love's head. Without a word, the green-eyed man started to slowly rock his hips, lightly pumping his cock in and out with short thrusts. After a short time of this, the technomancer gradually increased the pace and force of his movements, until he was pistoning in and out, balls slapping into the underside of the dark wizards chin and drool frothing and pooling around thin lips. Yanking harshly on dark strands, Harry rammed himself down the bound man's throat, and when dark onyx eyes rolled back all the way, he pulled completely out to let the older man pant and gasp wetly. After a few breaths the grey wizard smacked each side of the distinguished face with his dick, smearing come and saliva on arched cheeks, before slamming back inside to repeat the process all over again. 

It was only when his husband had grown dizzy, eyes constantly roiling, lashes fluttering, tears leaking, that Harry finally allowed himself relief. Pumping his hips rapidly for just a few more thrusts Harry slammed in and started to come down his husbands throat. When his balls had almost spent themselves, the younger man pulled out and jerked his dick a few times to squeeze the last few spurts of come out onto the face belonging to the most beautiful, brilliant, sexy as all hell man the grey wizard had ever, and will ever know. When Harry released his grip, the older man's head flopped forward, leaving panting and coughing slightly towards the floor. 

Summoning his wand from the runic array tattooed in invisible ink on his wrist the technomancer finally freed his husband, easily catching him when he fell. Placing a kiss to the middle of his lovers forehead, the younger man scooped up his husband just as he had the night before after their bribery session, and turned to cart the drowsy man back to their room. 

"Don't think I will neglect to enact vengeance for coming on my face you filthy pervert." The older wizard darkly mumbled into his lovers shoulder. 

"Oh I won't think that at all Darling, I'll be looking forward to it." Sweeping out of the room containing a now crumbling wall, Harry felt equal parts satisfaction and anticipation curl in his chest. He hadn't been expecting to fulfill one of his long held fantasies today at all, but then, his husband was excellent at keeping him on his toes. It's one of the many things he loved about the man.


End file.
